Total Drama World's Revenge
by The Beautiful Kayla Storm
Summary: 24 contestants... 12 countries... all battling it out for 50 million dollars (in whatever currency that country has...) APPS are now closed. Let's get ready to rumble on with the story! Rated T, because I am scared.
1. Episode 1: Meet the Competition

**Episode 1: Meet The Competition**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Total Drama. I also don't owe the song at the end of the chapter.**

**Notes**

***To Jason's creator, you didn't add shoes, so I had to add them in. Are you okay with the shoes I gave for him?**

* * *

><p>There was a resort camp. Standing on the clean docks were two teenagers.<p>

"Hello, my name is Frank Milton, and this here is my girlfriend, Harper Holly Higgins," The boy said.

"Hello. As you can see, Chris and Chef have been fired and Frank's father, Mr. Milton, has given the producers 56 million dollars to allow us to host the show," the girl said.

"We have invited 24 teenagers, two to represent their home country. They will be battling it out for 50 million dollars! That's the highest amount Total Drama Seasons has ever given to the winner!" Frank exclaimed.

"Hey, Frank! Here comes the first contestant!" Harper exclaimed.

"Actually, the first two contestants," Frank said, as a boat with the flag of the United States pulled up.

A girl and a boy stood on the boat. It seemed that they were arguing with each other.

"You're going down Everrose!" the boy spat. He had short black hair and sparkling blue eyes. He wore a Hunter's outfit, consisting of a green jacket, brown pants, and buckled brown boots. He had a bow and arrow with him, and had extras with him. He had a peach skin tone.

"Actually, it will be you that will be going down, Vellark," the girl spat, narrowing her brown eyes at the boy. Her brown hair was tied up into a ponytail, and she wore a emerald coloured dress, with laces that stretched whenever she used her bow and arrow. She wore brown buckled boots, and she too, carried a bow and arrow. She had a peach skin tone.

"Peter, Katherine, welcome to Total Drama World's Revenge!" Harper exclaimed as the two teenagers got off the boat.

"Thanks. Make sure I don't get put on that idiot Vellark's team!" Katherine said, glaring at Peter.

"And make sure that I'm not on Everrose's team!" Peter yelled.

The two then got into a brawl with each other.

Frank stopped their fight.

"Calm down you two! Wait until the rest of the contestants arrive!" Frank shouted, angrily.

"Fine," Katherine and Peter growled.

"Here comes the next boat! Oh. These two are representing Denmark," Harper said, as the boat stopped, and a boy and a girl got out.

The boy had a light brown skin tone. His almond shaped dark purple eyes looked onwards to the resort, as he wore a black hoodie with the Monster logo on it, black jeans with a chain near the pocket. The shoes he wore were black, with a green Monster Logo on both shoes.* His shaggy, black hair went up to his ear.

The girl, however, had a very tan skin tone. She had light blue eyes that were almond shaped. Her hair was worn down, and it was blonde and straight, reaching right below her chest. She wore a tan tee shirt, skinny jeans, a red scarf, and brown boots.

"Jason, Camille, welcome to Total Drama World's Revenge," Frank said to the two Danish contestants.

"Thank you. We are glad to be here," Jason said.

He and Camille walked over to Katherine and Peter and set down their luggage.

"I'm Jason Williams, and this is Camille Zios. We're representing Denmark," Jason said, shaking hands with Peter and Katherine.

'Nice to meet you. I'm Katherine Everrose, and that boy is Peter Vellark," Katherine said, saying Peter's name with a dark tone.

"Hey, why'd you say his name like that?" Jason asked.

"We're rivals," Peter said.

"Oh," Jason replied.

"Here comes the next boat! This boat has the flag from Spain!" Frank said, as the boat stopped, and a boy and a girl got out.

The girl had a very tanned skin tone. Her round brown eyes sparkled as her wavy, somewhat layered black hair that was in a braid kept her hair out of her face. She wore a white tank top, a blue jean jacket, blue jeans, black combat boots, a red bandana on her head, and a silver necklace with a red bull's head charm on it.

Meanwhile, the boy looked exactly like Alejandro, but without the goatee. His dark brown eyes smirked as he wore the clothing and shoes that looked like Alejandro's, except for the fact that his shirt was green, and his pants were a darker shade, and his sandals were a lighter shade then Alejandro's.

"Alex, Alicia, welcome," Frank said.

"Thanks, Frank," Alicia replied.

"I'm here to win it for my cousin!" Alex exclaimed.

"COUSIN?!" everyone shouted, including Frank and Harper.

"Yup. Alejandro is my cousin," Alex said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Peter: "Wow. I was not expecting this."**

***static***

**Katherine: "Me too."**

***static***

**Alicia: "Me three."**

***static***

**Camille: "Me fourth."**

***static***

**Jason: "Me fifth."**

***static***

**Harper: "Wow. This is going to bring ratings up. Big time."**

***static***

**Frank: "Definitely."**

***static* **

**End Confessional**

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's meet our next representatives," Frank said, snapping out of his little shock.<p>

A boat with the Australian flag on it was shown. As it slowed to a stop at the dock, another boy and girl came out of it.

The boy was a male version of Jasmine. (TDPI). He had the same dark skin and same clothing as the Australian survivor. He smiled as he got off the boat.

Meanwhile, the girl had small, narrow bright green eyes, long hair in a silky braid that goes to her hips, fiery red with orange and yellow at tips, and the clothing she was wearing were a pine green shirt that goes to her belly, depicting a black paw print, grey jeans, and black combat boots. She had a tan skin tone.

"G'day everyone. I'm Aaron, cousin of Jasmine," the boy said, with a clear Australian accent.

"G'day. I'm Lexie. I hope to make friends here." Lexie said, waving.

"Hi..." Katherine said.

"Here comes our British representatives," Harper said, as a boat with the British flag on it slowly came to a stop at the dock.

Two 16-year old teenagers with a peach skin tone got off the boat. The boy had white blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and wore a purple and gold jacket, white dress pants, and white dress shoes. He had a silver crown on his head.

Meanwhile, the girl also had white blonde hair that was in a braid which was draped over her right shoulder, icy blue eyes, a purple princess dress, with a gold trim, golden glass slippers, and in her hair was a purple flower, with a silver tiara.

"Princess Rebecca, Prince Ryan," Frank said, bowing, while Harper curtsied.

"Oh, please, there is no need for formalities," Prince Ryan said.

"We are grateful that you have accepted us on your show," Princess Rebecca said, with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"Frank, our next representatives are here. They're representing Canada!" Harper said, as the next boat with the Canadian flag on it slowly came to a stop at the dock.<p>

The boy had a pale skin tone, almond shaped blue eyes, golden hair swept over from one side to the other, and wore a light blue tee shirt, a dark blue hoodie, khaki pants, and grey converse.

Meanwhile, the girl, however, had a fair skin tone, almond shaped blue eyes, dark brown wavy hair that reached to her shoulders that was tied into a side ponytail, and she wore a green tee shirt, skinny jeans, and dark gray converse.

"Marley, Ian Sivan the Third, welcome to Total Drama. Meet your fellow contestants," Frank said.

"You can call me Ian," Ian said, as he walked over to the other contestants.

"Thanks so much for accepting me!" Marley said, as she walked over.

Ian looked at the contestants. He looked at the contestants. His eyes widened when he saw Rebecca. He slowly walked to her.

"Ahem." Ian cleared his throat.

Rebecca turned to see Ian.

"Hello. My name is Princess Rebecca of England. May I ask your name?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh, I'm Ian Sivan the Third. I'm not a prince, I was named after my father," Ian said, laughing sheepishly.

"That is perfectly fine, Ian," Rebecca said.

"I hope we'll be on the same team," Ian said.

"That could be a possibility," Rebecca said to him.

"See you later," Ian said, walking back to his spot on the dock.

The next boat was arriving. It had the flag of Brazil on it. A boy and a girl were standing on there.

The boy had tan skin with a few scars around, black faux hawk medium hair, almond shaped brown eyes, and he wore a dark grey and blue sports jacket, with blue jeans, Nike sneakers, red t shirt with black music symbol.

The girl had a brunette skin tone. She had almond shaped yellow eyes, rasta white hair that was very long, and she wore a sleeveless hoodie white, a shorts that reaches from the waist to a little below the knees of black , some gold HDJ -1000 headphones that always carries around her neck, & black sneakers.

"Daniel, Samelia, welcome. I hope you have a good time on the show.

"Thanks." Both Samelia and Daniel said at the same time.

The two walked down the dock.

"So far, 14 contestants out of 24 have arrived. We will now be taking a short commercial break. When we return, the last 10 contestants will arrive. How will the rest of our competitors react? Will they make new friends? Will they find love?" Harper asked.

"Find out, when we return, on Total Drama World's REVENGE!" Frank shouted. The camera faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Commercial #1: Charity Concert by Kayla Storm<strong>

***The camera opens up to a 16 year old girl sitting on a bed.***

**"Hi, I'm Elsa Young. But, many of you know me by my stage name, Kayla Storm. I have decided to go on a Charity Concert to perform for my fans." *she smiles brightly.***

**"Now, tickets for the show will be $500 per ticket. All of the money raised will go to the kids who don't have clean water or an education in developing countries. I really want to help these poor children, so, I will really need your help. Here is a list of the concert dates. I will only be doing two towns for one week only. Sorry about that."**

**Monday, January 12th- Toronto- Air Canada Center**

**Tuesday, January 13th- Toronto- Air Canada Center**

**Wednesday, January 14th- Toronto- Air Canada Center**

**Thursday, January 15th-Montreal-Redpath Hall**

**Friday, January 16th- Montreal- Redpath Hall **

**"Tickets are on sale right now! I hope to see you all there. The concert will be live, if you cannot make it. Thanks." *Kayla waves before shutting off the camera.***

* * *

><p>"And, we're back!" Harper cheered.<p>

"So far, our representatives from the United States, Denmark, Spain, Australia, England, Canada and Brazil have arrived. Our next representatives are from Italy!" Frank announced, as the next boat arrived, with the Italian flag on it.

The boat slowly stopped at the dock.

"Head's up!" a male's voice shouted, as a soccer ball was flown out. Daniel caught the ball.

"Hey, thanks so much," the voice said.

Daniel looked up and saw a boy who was about his age, with a peach skin tone, brown hair, emerald green normal shaped eyes, and he wore an Italian soccer jersey, white shorts with the Italian flag on them, and black soccer shoes.

"Your welcome," Daniel responded, handing the ball back to the boy.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Antonio Vargas," the boy said, putting the ball under his shoulder and extending his hand.

"Daniel Rivera," Daniel responded, accepting the handshake.

Meanwhile, a girl got off the boat. She had tan skin, and wide almond brown eyes. Her light brown hair was worn down, and it reached just below her shoulders. She wore a mint green tank top with lace on the shoulders, pale blue skinny jeans, and green ballerina flats.

"Ari, Antonio, welcome. Please stand next to your fellow contestants," Harper said.

"Thank you. I am glad you have decided to accept me onto your show," Ari smiled. She walked over, and tripped over a rock. But, before she fell to the ground, she was caught by strong arms.

"Are you okay?" A thick male British accent asked.

"Oh, yes, thanks," Ari responded.

She looked up into the eyes of a young man, with a silver crown on his head.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Prince Ryan of England," the boy said, mock bowing.

Ari smiled and did a mock curtsey. "Ari Rizzo, just a regular girl," Ari replied.

Ryan took her hand and kissed it, making her blush.

"I can sense that the guy you want to be with should be a class clown, a gamer, or a funny guy. I can be funny," Ryan smiled.

"Oh... Um... I hope we'll be on the same team..." Ari said.

"I hope so to, m'lady," Ryan said, before setting her down gently onto her feet.

"The next contestants are here! It looks like these are our Egyptian contestants," Frank mused, as the next boat which had the Egyptian flag on it slowly came to a stop at the dock, and two people got off.

The boy had almond shaped brown eyes, his hair was styled in a buzz cut, it was black and short. He had a dark tan skin tone. He wore traditional brown Egyptian desert clothing with head and face wrap and sandals.

The girl, however had a golden tan skin tone. Her very thin lime green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Her blonde hair was very straight, one strand of her hair had crystals in it, her hair went down to her shoulders. She wore a dress down to her knees that sparkles and has Hieroglyphics on it. She also has a golden headdress with jewels in them. She has black tights and tan colored sandals.

"Malhi, um, is it alright if we call you Cleo? Reason being is that most people might mess up your name..." Frank asked.

"That is perfectly fine with me, Frank," Cleo replied.

"That's good. Welcome, Cleo and Khali, welcome then," Harper said.

"Thank you. I am very grateful that you have accepted me onto your show," Khali said.

"Our next representatives are here. Here come our Japanese representatives, Alice and Kenji!" Frank announced, as another boat, with the Japanese flag on it came to a stop at the dock.

The girl had skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony. She wore a lilac kimono, and lilac flats. Her hair was done in a bun. Her emerald green eyes sparkled brightly.

Meanwhile, the boy had Monolid shaped hazel eyes, olive skin tone, short hair that was messy, it was black. Most of it covered his eyes. He wore a He wears a blue beanie, a red t-shirt with the symbols "償還" which mean "redemption" in Japanese, beige cargo shorts, and silver sandals.

"Kenji, Alice, welcome to Total Drama' World's Revenge," Harper said.

"Thanks," Alice said.

"This might be fun," Kenji said, walking to the other contestants.

"Only four more contestants to introduce!" Frank began, "And then we'll divide you into your teams."

A boat with the Russian flag slowly came to a stop at the dock, and two people got out.

The boy had medium shaped blue eyes, covered by sunglasses. His hair was blonde, reaching to his neck, and it was covered by a black snow cap. His skin was tanned. He wore a black leather jacket with the letters "oWn" on the back on big white letters, his chest is bare, revealing his six pack, blue jeans, black boots, golden rimmed, circular sunglasses, and a black snow cap.

Meanwhile, the girl had an alabaster white skin tone, round emerald green eyes, and long and wavy dark red hair that was tied into a ponytail, with a black silk ribbon, tied into a bow. She wore a white and grey camouflage military jacket with a tiger paw symbol patch stitched on the right sleeve. Under that is a black t-shirt with a white fierce looking Siberian tiger face printed above the red twisted words "Beast With Rebellion"; dark red jeans with a white leather spike studded belt, a pair of black leather boots with metal chains wrapped around the ankles, grey fingerless gloves and a red choker with black studs and silver chains hanging off.

"Monty, Nadalina, welcome to Total Drama. Please stand next to your fellow competitors," Harper said.

"Very well," Monty said.

Nadia walked forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Nadalina: "Hm, the rest of the competition looks interesting."**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

><p>"Okay! Here comes our final representatives! They are our Chinese representatives," Harper said, as the final boat with the Chinese flag on it slowly came to a stop at the dock, and two people came out.<p>

The boy had a brown skin tone, almond shaped brown eyes, and his black hair was styled into an afro. He wears an all-black gi with a black belt tied around his waist & a black headband and no shoes or socks.

The girl, however, had a pale skin tone, and had almond shaped dark brown eyes, though she wore light blue contacts in her eyes. Her hair was very straight and reached to her waist, it is a raven black, but she added red highlights to make it pop. She wore a long sleeved black shirt, ripped blue skinny jeans, and black sneakers.

"Orchid, Hei, welcome to Total Drama," Frank said.

"Chris is not hosting?" Hei asked.

"Sorry, no," Frank said.

"Oh." Hei said, "Fine then."

"I am very grateful that you have accepted me onto your show," Orchid said, smiling.

"Not a problem. Now, we'll deal with teams. One representative from each country, step forward please," Harper said.

Peter, Ryan, Ari, Daniel, Monty, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, Lexie, and Camille stepped forward.

"You guys are Team One. We'll get to Team Names later. The rest of you, you're Team Two," Frank said.

Rebecca, Ian, Katherine, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Alicia, Khali, Alice, Hei, Nadalina, and Jason were remaining. They looked at each other.

"Okay! Onto Team Names. Hope you like them. Team One, you will be known as The Mischievous Monkeys!" Harper announced.

A brown logo with a monkey with a mischievous look on it's face was shown on top of the twelve.

"Frank, would you tell Team Two their team name?" Harper asked.

"I would gladly my sweet Harper," Frank said in a flirty voice, before reverting back to his normal voice.

"R-Right. Team Two's name. Um... Hm... Okay... Ah! I've got it!" Frank shouted in excitement, before turning to Team Two.

"You're Team Name is The Arrogant Anacondas!" A green logo with an anaconda with an arrogant expression was shown on the other twelve.

"Now, let's get into the mansion here. This is where both teams will be staying," Harper announced.

The campers followed Harper and Frank into the mansion.

"Here is the lounge. This is where both teams can get a chance to speak with each other," Frank said.

The lounge was pretty simple. There were red and gold couches. There was also a bar, with a bartender.

"We won't be giving any alcoholic drinks, since you are all too young. You could get water, coke, Pepsi, ginger ale, sprite, etc.," Harper said.

The next room had a lot of video games.

"This is our video game room. It is open to all contestants," Frank said.

Another room was shown. It looked relaxing, with mud baths, massage tables, etc.

"This is the spa. It will be used by the winning team only, until the merge, when everyone can use it," Harper said.

Harper and Frank then showed a simple room, with a chair, and a table. In the wall was a camera.

"This is the confessional for both teams. This is where you can talk about your fellow contestants, and vote out someone if your team loses," Frank said.

Frank and Harper then showed the dining area.

"This is where you will eat," Frank began.

A man of about 18 came out.

"This is our chef, John Young," Harper said, introducing the man.

"Hey," John said.

"Wait, you're the John Young? The older brother of Elsa Young, AKA Kayla Storm?" Princess Rebecca asked.

"Uh, yes?" John replied, a little confused why the princess would ask him that.

"Ryan and I are huge fans of your sister!" Rebecca said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I can tell my sister that," John said, with a chuckle.

The group followed Frank and Harper to the sleeping areas.

"Monkeys, Anacondas, here is your sleeping areas. Monkeys, you go through the left door, Anacondas, through the right door," Frank said.

"Before you go to sleep, a challenge will be held every week. However, for the rest of this week, you can relax. The challenges will start next week," Harper said.

The two teams separated.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was an eventful day, wasn't it?" Frank asked.<p>

"It sure was, Frank. We've met our 24 contestants. Two from each country. This sure will be an interesting season." Harper said.

"So, I wonder what challenge we'll have in store for our campers?" Frank asked.

"Yes. So, what challenge will we have in store for our two teams?" Harper asked.

"Will their be rivalries?" Frank asked.

"Romance?" Harper asked.

"Friendships?" Frank asked.

"Betrayals?" Harper asked.

"And so much more! Find out, on the next episode of Total! Drama! World's Revenge!" Both Harper and Frank exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Whew! That was a long chapter! After describing all those OC's, that has made me very tired. So, the next episode will be up soon. <strong>

**Question of the chapter: What is your opinion on all of the characters?**

**Song inspired by this chapter: Blank Space**

**Original Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Lyrics from AZ Lyrics dot com.**

**Nice to meet you, where you been?**  
><strong> I could show you incredible things<strong>  
><strong> Magic, madness, heaven, sin<strong>  
><strong> Saw you there and I thought<strong>  
><strong> Oh my God, look at that face<strong>  
><strong> You look like my next mistake<strong>  
><strong> Love's a game, wanna play?<strong>

** New money, suit and tie**  
><strong> I can read you like a magazine<strong>  
><strong> Ain't it funny, rumors fly<strong>  
><strong> And I know you heard about me<strong>  
><strong> So hey, let's be friends<strong>  
><strong> I'm dying to see how this one ends<strong>  
><strong> Grab your passport and my hand<strong>  
><strong> I can make the bad guys good for a weekend<strong>

** So it's gonna be forever**  
><strong> Or it's gonna go down in flames<strong>  
><strong> You can tell me when it's over<strong>  
><strong> If the high was worth the pain<strong>  
><strong> Got a long list of ex-lovers<strong>  
><strong> They'll tell you I'm insane<strong>  
><strong> 'Cause you know I love the players<strong>  
><strong> And you love the game<strong>

** 'Cause we're young and we're reckless**  
><strong> We'll take this way too far<strong>  
><strong> It'll leave you breathless<strong>  
><strong> Or with a nasty scar<strong>  
><strong> Got a long list of ex-lovers<strong>  
><strong> They'll tell you I'm insane<strong>  
><strong> But I've got a blank space, baby<strong>  
><strong> And I'll write your name<strong>

** Cherry lips, crystal skies**  
><strong> I could show you incredible things<strong>  
><strong> Stolen kisses, pretty lies<strong>  
><strong> You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen<strong>  
><strong> Find out what you want<strong>  
><strong> Be that girl for a month<strong>  
><strong> Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no<strong>

** Screaming, crying, perfect storms**  
><strong> I can make all the tables turn<strong>  
><strong> Rose garden filled with thorns<strong>  
><strong> Keep you second guessing like<strong>  
><strong> "Oh my God, who is she?"<strong>  
><strong> I get drunk on jealousy<strong>  
><strong> But you'll come back each time you leave<strong>  
><strong> 'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream<strong>

** So it's gonna be forever**  
><strong> Or it's gonna go down in flames<strong>  
><strong> You can tell me when it's over<strong>  
><strong> If the high was worth the pain<strong>  
><strong> Got a long list of ex-lovers<strong>  
><strong> They'll tell you I'm insane<strong>  
><strong> 'Cause you know I love the players<strong>  
><strong> And you love the game<strong>

** 'Cause we're young and we're reckless**  
><strong> We'll take this way too far<strong>  
><strong> It'll leave you breathless<strong>  
><strong> Or with a nasty scar<strong>  
><strong> Got a long list of ex-lovers<strong>  
><strong> They'll tell you I'm insane<strong>  
><strong> But I've got a blank space, baby<strong>  
><strong> And I'll write your name<strong>

** Boys only want love if it's torture**  
><strong> Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya<strong>  
><strong> Boys only want love if it's torture<strong>  
><strong> Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya<strong>

** So it's gonna be forever**  
><strong> Or it's gonna go down in flames<strong>  
><strong> You can tell me when it's over<strong>  
><strong> If the high was worth the pain<strong>  
><strong> Got a long list of ex-lovers<strong>  
><strong> They'll tell you I'm insane<strong>  
><strong> 'Cause you know I love the players<strong>  
><strong> And you love the game<strong>

** 'Cause we're young and we're reckless**  
><strong> We'll take this way too far<strong>  
><strong> It'll leave you breathless<strong>  
><strong> Or with a nasty scar<strong>  
><strong> Got a long list of ex-lovers<strong>  
><strong> They'll tell you I'm insane<strong>  
><strong> But I've got a blank space, baby<strong>  
><strong> And I'll write your name<strong>


	2. Episode 2: The First Challenge

**Episode 2: The First Challenge**

***This chapter takes place the night before the next challenge, going into the next day where the first challenge is held, a team loses and someone goes home.**

**I don't owe Total Drama.**

**Teams**

**The Mischievous Monkeys: Peter, Ryan, Ari, Daniel, Monty, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, Lexie, and Camille. **

**The Arrogant Anacondas: Rebecca, Ian, Katherine, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Alicia, Khali, Alice, Hei, Nadalina, and Jason.**

**Notes**

***These three songs were the songs that were sung at my school's Christmas Concert. I am apart of the choir, and I'm an Alto, a mix between a Soprano and a Tenor.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, viewers. In the last episode, we welcomed our 24 contestants. They were put into two teams. What were the Team names again, Harper?" Frank asked.<p>

Harper sighed. "The Mischievous Monkeys and The Arrogant Anacondas," she said.

"Right, now I remember..." Frank said.

" What challenge will we have in store for our campers? Find out, on this episode of Total! Drama! World's Revenge!" Harper exclaimed.

"Hey, we were supposed to say that together," Frank pouted.

"Oops. Sorry," Harper laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,<br>You guys are on my mind.  
>You asked me what I wanted to be<br>And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
>I wanna be famous.<em>

_I wanna live close to the sun,  
>Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,<br>Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
>I'll get there one day.<br>Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_  
><em>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous<br>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
><em>(_Whistling in tune_)

* * *

><p>Alice went to sleep. For some reason, she was scared. Before she left for Total Drama World's Revenge, she had told her parents her sexuality.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

_"Mother, Father, I need to tell you something," Alice said to her parents in the throne room._

_"Oh, sweetie, you can tell us," Alice's mother, Holly said._

_Alice took a deep breath. "I'm Bisexual."_

_There was silence._

_"What? You should love only boys!" the emperor hissed, getting ready to slap her._

_"Stop it! Just accept our daughter for who she is," Holly said, with a stern look on her face._

_"Whatever," the emperor said, rolling his eyes._

_End Flashback._

* * *

><p>She couldn't sleep. It was the night before the next challenge. She needed to talk to someone.<p>

She opened the door to the balcony and stepped out, breathing a sigh of relief at the fresh air.

"Couldn't sleep?" a voice asked.

Alice turned around and gasped.

"Samelia, right?" Alice asked, just to confirm.

"Yup. What are you doing out here?" Samelia asked, joining Alice on the balcony.

"I had a nightmare," Alice said, trying to hide her blush.

"It's okay... you can tell me," Samelia said, walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. There was silence, before Samelia quickly removed her hand, blushing hard.

Silence passed through the two girls, and Alice decided that she trusted Samelia, before telling her secret.

"I don't love boys, I don't love girls... I love both girls and boys," she said.

"You mean that-" Samelia began.

"Yup. I'm Bisexual," Alice said, trying not to cry, but tears streamed down her face.

"Hey, don't cry. What have your parents said about this?" Samelia asked.

"My mother is okay with it, but my father threatens to disown me and banish me from the palace to live on the streets," Alice said.

"Wait... banish you from the palace? Does that mean you are a Japanese Princess?" Samelia asked.

"Yes, now I hope you don't think I'm a freak..." Alice said, looking down.

"You're not a freak, you're cute, you're beautiful, even if you are a Japanese Princess," Samelia said.

This puts a smile on Alice's face.

"Come on. We should go back to sleep," Samelia said, as she and Alice went back to their own rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Samelia: "Alice is pretty cute. I should get to know her a little, before telling her my true feelings." **

***static***

**Alice: "Okay, I don't know what to say. I mean, Samelia is adorable. She's sweet, kind, heck, I can even say more."**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

"Good morning campers! It's 9:00AM, time to wake up, get dressed, and have breakfast. Then, we'll describe the first challenge to you. Meet us in the dining hall," Frank's voice said through the speakers.

Once in the dinning hall, Monty walked up to Frank and Harper.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm filling in for my friend, Hector," he whispered.

"That's totally okay with us," Harper said, with a smile on her face.

"Thank goodness," Monty said, as he went back to sit at his team's table.

After the teams finished their buffet breakfast, Frank and Harper explained how challenges would work.

"If we finish a challenge before the evening, the losing team will have the rest of the day to decide who they would vote for. If we finish a challenge in the evening, the elimination ceremony will be held after dinner. Same goes if we finish a challenge early," Harper said.

"So, that's how the challenges are going to work. Any questions?" Frank asked.

Nobody raised their hands to ask a question.

"Alright, let's get onto the first challenge! Follow us!" Harper said, cheering.

The two teams followed Harper and Frank. They soon arrived at a forest.

"Welcome to your first challenge! This is a race to the finish. The first team to cross the finish line will win today's challenge, and access to the spa," Frank said.

Both teams dreamed of themselves in the spa.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals (Arrogant Anacondas)<strong>

**Katherine: "I will make sure that my team wins today's challenge."**

***static***

**Jason: "Katherine seems determined to beat her rival. I am hoping that she does."**

***static***

**Ian: "Hm... I think I agree with Jason. Katherine does really want to beat her rival, Peter."**

***static***

**End Confessionals (Arrogant Anacondas)**

* * *

><p>"Ready, set, GO!" Harper announced, blowing the horn.<p>

The two teams raced off into the forest, each taking their team path- the Monkeys went left, and the Anacondas went right.

"Come on! This way!" Katherine barked to her team.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals (Arrogant Anacondas)<strong>

**Hei: "I do not like Katherine ordering us... If we lose, I shall vote for her."**

***static***

**Aaron: "Well, this seems interesting..."**

***static***

**Katherine: "I will make sure that Peter will lose. I must beat him. He must be beaten by me, because the Everrose Family will be # 1!"**

***static***

**End Confessionals (Arrogant Anacondas)**

* * *

><p>"Looks like it's time to take a small commercial break. Which team will be able to find their way to the finish line?" Harper asked.<p>

"Find out, right here, when we return on," Frank began.

"Total! Drama! World's Revenge!" the two said in union.

"That's more like it," Harper said to Frank.

The camera fades to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Commercial #2: Holiday Album by Kayla Storm-2014<strong>

**"Hey, Kayla Storm here. I have released a holiday 2014 album, featuring all of your favorite songs, and most of them are sung by myself, but some others are sung by some good friends of mine, that's right, my school choir. They have decided to help me with my album, and I'm grateful for it. Songs included are Go Tell It, A Thousand Candles, Do You Wanna Build A Snowman*, Santa Claus is Coming To Town, Silent Night, and many more amazing Christmas songs. CDS go on sale starting this Friday, at your local music store. Or, you can download the album on ITunes on the same day. Thanks."**

* * *

><p>"We're back! Let's see how our teams are doing," Frank said.<p>

A screen shows both teams running through the forest.

"Oh, it looks like both teams are neck and neck! It's a close race, but only one team can win," Harper said with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Arrogant Anacondas...<strong>

"Hey! We need to get to the finish line right now!" Katherine shouted.

"Who died and made you leader?" Khali asked.

"I did, Egyptian Freak!" Katherine growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals (Arrogant Anacondas)<strong>

**Hei: "Okay, she went too far. I'll make sure that she gets voted off first."**

***static***

**Katherine: "I'm just voicing my opinion."**

***static***

**Alice: "Yep. Katherine went way too far now."**

***static***

**Khali: "Katherine will pay, for calling me an Egyptian Freak."**

***static* **

**End Confessionals**

* * *

><p><strong>With The Mischievous Monkeys...<strong>

**Peter's POV**

"There's the finish line!" Ari shouted.

The other team raced out, but we crossed first.

"The Mischievous Monkeys win!" Frank shouted.

"HA! Take that Everrose!" I shouted, cheering happily with my team.

"Arrogant Anacondas, you have a date with elimination tonight," Harper said.

* * *

><p>Dinner went by fast, and it was time for the Arrogant Anacondas to head to the elimination ceremony. Harper walked over to the podium.<p>

"I'll be handling the eliminations. So, here are the rules. You go to the confessionals, and cast your vote. I will hand out marshmallows to the players who are safe. The person who doesn't receive a marshmallow is eliminated. So, here's the order of who will go to cast their vote: Rebecca, Ian, Katherine, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Alicia, Khali, Alice, Hei, Nadalina, and Jason. That's how it's gonna go. So, go and cast your votes, and I'll meet you back here," Harper said.

* * *

><p><strong>Voting Confessionals (Arrogant Anacondas)<strong>

**Rebecca: "I'm voting for Katherine. She shouldn't have called Khali an Egyptian Freak." *she places a ballot with Katherine's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Ian: "My vote's for Katherine." *he places a ballot with Katherine's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Katherine: "My vote's for Khali. He doesn't deserve to be here." *she places a ballot with Khali's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Samelia: "Sorry Katherine. You need to go." *she places a ballot with Katherine's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Aaron: "Katherine demanded that I vote for Khali. She threatened to vote me off the next time we lost if I didn't comply." *he places a ballot with Khali's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Antonio: "Katherine, I vote for you." *he places a ballot with Katherine's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Alicia: "I'm voting for Katherine. Khali deserves to stay." *she places a ballot with Katherine's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Khali: "I vote for Katherine. She shouldn't have called me an Egyptian freak." *he places a ballot with Katherine's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Alice: "I too, vote for Katherine." *she places a ballot with Katherine's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Hei: "I vote for Katherine. I knew something was up with her." *he places a ballot with Katherine's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Nadalina: "Katherine demanded that Aaron and I vote with her to get rid of Khali. Sorry buddy." *she places a ballot with Khali's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Jason: "Man, this is hard. But, I'm sorry. Katherine, you get my vote." *he places a ballot with Katherine's name in the ballot box***

***static***

**End Voting Confessionals (Arrogant Anacondas)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, I've tallied the votes. Here are eleven marshmallows. One of you will not receive a marshmallow is eliminated. The first person safe is..." Harper began.<p>

"Jason." The emo sighed as he went to collect his marshmallow.

"Aaron." The Australian collected his marshmallow, and received a high five from Jason.

"Hei." Hei went up to collect his marshmallow.

"Nadalina." The Huntress collected her marshmallow.

"Alice." The Japanese Princess went to collect her marshmallow.

"Samelia." Samelia cheered as she collected her marshmallow.

"Alicia." The bull fighter collected her marshmallow.

"Antonio." The Italian collected his marshmallow.

"Rebecca, Ian, you're also safe." The funny gamer and the princess collected their marshmallows.

There was one marshmallow left on the plate. Katherine and Khali eyed it, nervously.

"Well, Katherine, Khali. Both of you racked up votes. One of you received 9 votes. The other, 3. The difference was 6 votes. However, let's just get to it. The last marshmallow of the night goes to..." Harper began, going into the long pause.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

*Khali eyed it nervously.*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

*Katherine glared at the marshmallow.*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Khali. You're safe. Katherine, you're out," Harper said.

Khali breathed a sigh of relief as he collected his marshmallow.

"How dare you vote for me! How dare you!" Katherine shouted.

"You called me an Egyptian Freak. That is why we voted for you," Khali said, glaring at Katherine.

* * *

><p>Katherine found herself in the elimination device.<p>

"The producers wanted us to recycle an old elimination device, so we didn't complain. However, we added some upgrades, to the agreement of the producers. So, behold, the Flush of Shame."

The giant toilet from Total Drama All Stars was shown.

"Any last words, Katherine?" Harper asked.

"You idiots have no reason to eliminate meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Katherine shouted, as she was flushed down the toilet.

Frank appeared. "The rest of you, are safe... for now." The Arrogant Anacondas left the elimination area.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was interesting. So, our first contestant is gone. Who will be the next to go?" Frank asked.<p>

"Find out, next time, here, on TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD'S REVENGE!" both Harper and Frank shouted.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Katherine shouted, as she landed down a pipe into sewer water.<p>

"Great. Just great. I hate my teammates." Katherine said, as she tried to find a way to get out of the sewer.

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminated: Katherine (24th; Arrogant Anacondas).<strong>

**Well, Katherine is gone. She's one of my OC's. The rest of my OC's will be eliminated soon.**

Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn my back and slam the door<p>

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
>Not a footprint to be seen.<br>A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
>The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.<br>Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,  
>Be the good girl you always have to be.<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
>Well, now they know.<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn my back and slam the door<br>And here I stand and here I'll stay  
>Let it go, let it go<br>The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
>And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.<br>Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.  
>I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve.<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn my back and slam the door<br>And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
>Let it go, let it go<br>The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing frozen  
>In the life I've chosen.<br>You won't find me.  
>The past is all behind me<br>Buried in the snow.

Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn my back and slam the door<br>And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
>Let it go, let it go<br>The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa  
>(Na na, na na, na na na na) <em>[4x]<em>  
>Let it go yeah<br>Na, na.  
>Here I stand.<br>Let it go, let it go, oh  
>Let it go.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas everyone!<strong>


	3. Episode 3: Merry Christmas To All

**Episode 3: Merry Christmas to All**

**I don't owe Total Drama. I also don't owe the songs in this chapter.**

**2 Special Guests are going to be in this episode ONLY. These two will not be competing for the prize money. These two males will be with Cleo and Marley.**

**Teams**

**The Mischievous Monkeys: Peter, Ryan, Ari, Daniel, Monty, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, Lexie, and Camille. **

**The Arrogant Anacondas: Rebecca, Ian, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Alicia, Khali, Alice, Hei, Nadalina, and Jason.**

**Notes: I will take away the people who have been eliminated. So, since Katherine was eliminated, her name has been removed.**

**This is a special Christmas special. Katherine will come back, but only for this episode. And, from episode 3 to the last episode, the Elimination device will be The Cannon of Shame. Sorry about that.**

**Single and not looking for a relationship: Kenji, Khali.**

**Already in a relationship: Antonio.**

**Pairings: Ryan and Ari, Hei and Katherine, Samelia and Alice, Peter and Alicia, Special Guest and Marley, Ian and Rebecca, Jason and Camille, Daniel and Nadalina, Monty and Orchid, Special Guest and Cleo**

**Cally Heart: That's my second account. :)**

**I hope everyone likes the pairings.**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama World's Revenge, our two teams had to complete a race through the forest," Frank began, doing the recap.<p>

"Katherine called Khali an Egyptian Freak, which caused her team to lose, and have her voted off," Harper said.

"What will happen on this amazing episode? Find out right here, right now, here, on Total! Drama! World's Revenge!" the two lovebirds cheered.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,<br>You guys are on my mind.  
>You asked me what I wanted to be<br>And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
>I wanna be famous.<em>

_I wanna live close to the sun,  
>Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,<br>Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
>I'll get there one day.<br>Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_  
><em>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous<br>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
><em>(_Whistling in tune_)

* * *

><p>Katherine sighed as she arrived back at camp for the Christmas special. She waited outside the lounge until Frank and Harper introduced her.<p>

"Campers, today, there will be no challenge and no elimination, because it's Christmas!" Harper exclaimed.

Everyone cheered.

"Katherine is coming back, but only for this episode," Frank said, to the groans of the Arrogant Anacondas.

* * *

><p>Katherine walked in, to boos. She walked up to Khali.<p>

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Fine, I'll forgive you," Khali said.

"Let's get this party started!" Harper cheered. "One more thing, you can mingle with people from the other team," Harper said.

Everyone cheered.

"We have two special guests here with us today. Please give a warm welcome to Adam Smith and Carl McKnight!" Frank exclaimed.

Two seventeen-year old boys walked into the party room.

The first had blue eyes and fiery red hair. He wore a Tie Dye T-Shirt, Black Jeans, and Green Runners.

The second boy had the same eye and hair colour as Dawn. He wore a white dress shirt, a black suit jacket, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"Wait a minute, aren't you the son of Dawn and Scott?" Harper asked.

"Indeed, I am," the boy said.

"That's so cool!" Marley said.

"R-really?" Carl asked, blushing.

"Yeah, it's so amazing," Marley said, trying to hide her blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Marley: "Okay, for some strange reason, I kind of like Carl."**

***static***

**Carl: "Marley's interesting. I hope she's not evil. If she is, then, I can't date her."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

><p>"Okay, now, we can get this party started!" Harper said, turning on the radio. The first song played. It was Jingle Bells.<p>

_Dashing through the snow_  
><em>In a one horse open sleigh<em>  
><em>O'er the fields we go<em>  
><em>Laughing all the way<em>  
><em>Bells on bob tails ring<em>  
><em>Making spirits bright<em>  
><em>What fun it is to laugh and sing<em>  
><em>A sleighing song tonight<em>

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_  
><em>Jingle all the way<em>  
><em>Oh, what fun it is to ride<em>  
><em>In a one horse open sleigh<em>  
><em>Jingle bells, jingle bells<em>  
><em>Jingle all the way<em>  
><em>Oh, what fun it is to ride<em>  
><em>In a one horse open sleigh<em>

_A day or two ago_  
><em>I thought I'd take a ride<em>  
><em>And soon Miss Fanny Bright<em>  
><em>Was seated by my side<em>  
><em>The horse was lean and lank<em>  
><em>Misfortune seemed his lot<em>  
><em>We got into a drifted bank<em>  
><em>And then we got upsot<em>

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_  
><em>Jingle all the way<em>  
><em>Oh, what fun it is to ride<em>  
><em>In a one horse open sleigh<em>  
><em>Jingle bells, jingle bells<em>  
><em>Jingle all the way<em>  
><em>Oh, what fun it is to ride<em>  
><em>In a one horse open sleigh yeah<em>

_Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
><em>Jingle all the way<em>  
><em>Oh, what fun it is to ride<em>  
><em>In a one horse open sleigh<em>  
><em>Jingle bells, jingle bells<em>  
><em>Jingle all the way<em>  
><em>Oh, what fun it is to ride<em>  
><em>In a one horse open sleigh<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone was dancing. The song was over, and another song came on.<p>

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,_  
><em> Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time<em>  
><em> Snowing and blowing in bushels of fun<em>  
><em> Now the jingle hop has just begun<em>

_Jingle bell,_  
><em> jingle bell,<em>  
><em> jingle bell rock,<em>  
><em> Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time<em>  
><em> Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square<em>  
><em> In the frosty air<em>

_What a bright time_  
><em> it's the right time<em>  
><em> To rock the night away<em>  
><em> Jingle bell time is a swell time<em>  
><em> To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh<em>  
><em> Giddy-up jingle horse<em>  
><em> pick up your feet<em>  
><em> Jingle around the clock<em>  
><em> Mix and a-mingle in the jingling beat<em>

_That's the jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bell_  
><em> jingle bell<em>  
><em> jingle bell rock<em>  
><em> Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time<em>  
><em> Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square<em>  
><em> In the frosty air<em>

_What a bright time_  
><em> it's the right time<em>  
><em> To rock the night away<em>  
><em> Jingle bell time is a swell time<em>  
><em> To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh<em>  
><em> Giddy-up jingle horse<em>  
><em> pick up your feet<em>  
><em> Jingle around the clock<em>  
><em> Mix and a-mingle in the jingling beat<em>  
><em> That's the jingle bell,<em>  
><em> that's the jingle bell,<em>  
><em> that's the jingle bell rock!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Oh, the weather outside is frightful,<em>  
><em> But the fire is so delightful.<em>  
><em> And since we've got no place to go,<em>  
><em> Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!<em>

_Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping,_  
><em> And I've brought some corn for popping.<em>  
><em> The lights are turned way down low,<em>  
><em> Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!<em>

_When we finally kiss goodnight,_  
><em> How I'll hate going out in the storm!<em>  
><em> But, if you really hold me tight,<em>  
><em> All the way home I'll be warm!<em>

_The fire is slowly dying,_  
><em> And my dear, we're still good-by-ing.<em>  
><em> But, as long as you love me so,<em>  
><em> Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It snow<em>

_Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping,_  
><em> And I've brought some corn for popping,<em>  
><em> Since the lights are turned way down low,<em>  
><em> Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!<em>

_When we finally say goodnight,_  
><em> How I'll hate going out in the storm!<em>  
><em> But, if you'll really hold me tight,<em>  
><em> All the way home I'll be warm!<em>

* * *

><p>As they were dancing, Rebecca whispered something to Frank and Harper. Smirks came on their faces, as they snuck up behind Ryan and Ari, and placed a mistletoe over them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Ari: "Really, Rebecca? I just met him!"**

***static***

**Rebecca: "Now, this will be fun."**

***static***

**Ryan *has an annoyed expression on face.*: "I'm gonna get you, Rebecca!"**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

><p>Ryan sighed.<p>

"I guess we don't have a choice, do we?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah..." Ari mumbled, looking mortified.

Ryan leaned forward, and placed his lips onto Ari's, who at first, was shocked, but melted into the kiss. Harper then played another song on the radio. The song was Santa Tell Me, by Ariana Grande.

_Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
><em> Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here<em>  
><em> Next year<em>  
><em> Santa, tell me if he really cares<em>  
><em> 'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here<em>  
><em> Next year<em>

_ Feeling Christmas all around_  
><em> And I'm tryna' play it cool<em>  
><em> But it's hard to focus when I see him walking 'cross the room<em>  
><em> "Let It Snow" is blasting out<em>  
><em> But I won't get in the mood<em>  
><em> I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know<em>  
><em> It's true love that he thinks of<em>  
><em> So next Christmas<em>  
><em> I'm not all alone, boy<em>

_ Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
><em> Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here<em>  
><em> Next year<em>  
><em> Santa, tell me if he really cares<em>  
><em> 'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here<em>  
><em> Next year<em>

_ I've been down this road before_  
><em> Fell in love on Christmas night<em>  
><em> But on New Year's Day I woke up and he wasn't by my side<em>  
><em> Now I need someone to hold<em>  
><em> Be my fire in the cold<em>  
><em> But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling<em>  
><em> Or if it's true love that he thinks of<em>  
><em> So next Christmas<em>  
><em> I'm not all alone, boy<em>

_ Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
><em> Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here<em>  
><em> Next year<em>  
><em> Santa, tell me if he really cares<em>  
><em> 'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here<em>  
><em> Next year<em>

_ Oh, I wanna have him beside me like oh-oh-oh_  
><em> On the 25th by the fireplace, oh-oh-oh<em>  
><em> But I don't want a new broken heart<em>  
><em> This year I've got to be smart<em>

_ Oh, baby_  
><em> If ya won't be, if ya won't be here!<em>

_ Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
><em> Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here<em>  
><em> Next year<em>  
><em> Santa, tell me if he really cares<em>  
><em> 'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here<em>  
><em> Next year<em>

_ Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
><em> Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here<em>  
><em> Next year<em>  
><em> Santa, tell me if he really cares<em>  
><em> 'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here<em>  
><em> Next year<em>

* * *

><p>As soon as the song was over, Ryan and Ari parted from the kiss.<p>

"Alright! Let's cheer for Ryan and Ari! Their first kiss was 3 minutes and 20 seconds!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

"I'm gonna get you!" Ryan chased after his sister.

"Hey! That's not princely behaviour!" Rebecca laughed, as she was running around.

Everyone laughed as the prince chased his sister around. He soon had an idea, and told his sister to walk over to him. She walked over, and soon, she found herself in a kiss with...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ian. Her eyes widened. So did Ian's. But, they continued kissing. Until they had to breath.

"4 minutes. Not bad, sis," Ryan chuckled.

"You... can be so annoying sometimes!" Rebecca shouted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Adam snuck up behind Cleo and covered her eyes.<p>

"Guess who?" Adam asked.

"Adam?" Cleo guessed.

"Yup!" Adam exclaimed, pecking her on the cheek.

Everyone but Khali and Kenji found their one true love, and soon, the party was over.

Katherine was walking to the Cannon of Shame, when Hei stopped her.

"Katherine! Wait!" Hei cried out.

Katherine spun around and saw Hei, who stopped as soon as he reached her, panting.

"Hei... I want you to promise me that you'll win. For us," the American girl said.

"I promise, I will," Hei said.

Katherine smiled, as she gave a peck on Hei's cheek. She then got into the cannon of shame with Adam & Carl. Frank pressed a button, and the cannon shot off.

* * *

><p><strong>I started writing this chapter on Christmas Day, so that's why the chapter is 2 days late. Sorry about that. Also, sorry for not including the kisses of the the rest of the characters, I got so busy. Anyway, down to business.<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Should Ryan give Ari a promise ring in the finale?**

**Place your answers in the reviews! **

**Today's chapter will have two songs that I was inspired by.**

**Shake It Off**

**Original Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Lyrics retrieved from AZ Lyrics dot com.**

**I stay out too late**  
><strong> Got nothing in my brain<strong>  
><strong> That's what people say, mmm-mmm<strong>  
><strong> That's what people say, mmm-mmm<strong>

** I go on too many dates _[chuckle]_**  
><strong> But I can't make them stay<strong>  
><strong> At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm<strong>  
><strong> That's what people say, mmm-mmm<strong>

** But I keep cruising**  
><strong> Can't stop, won't stop moving<strong>  
><strong> It's like I got this music<strong>  
><strong> In my mind<strong>  
><strong> Saying, "It's gonna be alright."<strong>

** 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**  
><strong> And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate<strong>  
><strong> Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake<strong>  
><strong> I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>  
><strong> Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break<strong>  
><strong> And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake<strong>  
><strong> Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake<strong>  
><strong> I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>

** I never miss a beat**  
><strong> I'm lightning on my feet<strong>  
><strong> And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm<strong>  
><strong> That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm<strong>

** I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)**  
><strong> I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)<strong>  
><strong> And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm<strong>  
><strong> That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm<strong>

** But I keep cruising**  
><strong> Can't stop, won't stop grooving<strong>  
><strong> It's like I got this music<strong>  
><strong> In my mind<strong>  
><strong> Saying, "It's gonna be alright."<strong>

** 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**  
><strong> And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate<strong>  
><strong> Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake<strong>  
><strong> I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>  
><strong> Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break<strong>  
><strong> And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake<strong>  
><strong> Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake<strong>  
><strong> I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>

** Shake it off, I shake it off,**  
><strong> I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<strong>  
><strong> I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<strong>  
><strong> I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>

** Hey, hey, hey**  
><strong> Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,<strong>  
><strong> You could've been getting down to this sick beat.<strong>

** My ex-man brought his new girlfriend**  
><strong> She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake.<strong>  
><strong> And to the fella over there with the hella good hair<strong>  
><strong> Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake<strong>

** Yeah ohhh**

** 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**  
><strong> And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)<strong>  
><strong> I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake<strong>  
><strong> I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>  
><strong> Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)<strong>  
><strong> And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)<strong>  
><strong> Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake<strong>  
><strong> I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>

** Shake it off, I shake it off,**  
><strong> I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<strong>  
><strong> I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>  
><strong> I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>

** Shake it off, I shake it off,**  
><strong> I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<strong>  
><strong> I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<strong>  
><strong> I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>

** Shake it off, I shake it off,**  
><strong> I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),<strong>  
><strong> I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<strong>  
><strong> I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off <strong>

**All You Had To Do Was Stay**

**Original Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Lyrics Retrieved from: AZ Lyrics dot com.**

**People like you always want back the love they gave away**  
><strong> And people like me wanna believe you when you say you've changed<strong>  
><strong> The more I think about it now the less I know<strong>  
><strong> All I know is that you drove us off the road<strong>

**Stay**  
><strong> Hey, all you had to do was stay<strong>  
><strong> Had me in the palm of your hand<strong>  
><strong> Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in<strong>  
><strong> Stay, hey, now you say you want it<strong>  
><strong> Back now that it's just too late<strong>  
><strong> Well, it could've been easy<strong>  
><strong> All you had to do was stay<strong>

** All you had to do was stay**  
><strong> All you had to do was stay<strong>  
><strong> All you had to do was stay<strong>  
><strong> All you had to do was stay<strong>

** Here you are now, calling me up, but I don't know what to say**  
><strong> I've been picking up the pieces of the mess you made<strong>  
><strong> People like you always want back the love they pushed aside<strong>  
><strong> But people like me are gone forever when you say goodbye<strong>

** Stay**  
><strong> Hey, all you had to do was stay<strong>  
><strong> Had me in the palm of your hand<strong>  
><strong> Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in<strong>  
><strong> Stay, hey, now you say you want it<strong>  
><strong> Back now that it's just too late<strong>  
><strong> Well, it could've been easy<strong>  
><strong> All you had to do was stay<strong>

** All you had to do was stay**  
><strong> All you had to do was stay<strong>  
><strong> All you had to do was stay<strong>

** Let me remind**  
><strong> You this was what you wanted<strong>  
><strong> You ended it<strong>  
><strong> You were all I wanted<strong>  
><strong> But not like this<strong>  
><strong> Not like this<strong>  
><strong> Not like this<strong>  
><strong> Oh, all you had to do was stay<strong>

** Hey, all you had to do was stay**  
><strong> Had me in the palm of your hand<strong>  
><strong> Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in<strong>  
><strong> Stay, hey, now you say you want it<strong>  
><strong> Back now that it's just too late<strong>  
><strong> Well, it could've been easy<strong>  
><strong> All you had to do was stay<strong>

** Hey, all you had to do was stay**  
><strong> Had me in the palm of your hand<strong>  
><strong> Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in<strong>  
><strong> Stay, hey, now you say you want it<strong>  
><strong> Back now that it's just too late<strong>  
><strong> Well, it could've been easy<strong>  
><strong> All you had to do was stay<strong>

** All you had to do was stay**  
><strong> All you had to do was stay<strong>  
><strong> All you had to do was stay<strong>  
><strong> All you had to do was stay<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it for today! See you in the next update!<strong>


	4. Episode 4: The Relay Race of Awesome

**Episode 4: The Relay Race of Awesome**

**I don't owe Total Drama. I don't owe the song.**

**I'm gonna keep the pairings until the end of the story. I also have the finale already planned out. One OC of mine will make it to the final two, JaceTheHedgehog already knows, so DO NOT ask him who it is. I want you to try and figure it out yourself. However, in the finale, it will be just like the last part in the last episode of Total Drama Action. That's all I'm gonna say.**

**Anyway, the results from Episode 3's Question: Ryan will give Ari a promise ring. Congratulations to those who got the answer correctly. **

**The Mischievous Monkeys: Peter, Ari, Daniel, Monty, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, Lexie, and Alicia. **

**The Arrogant Anacondas: Ian, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Camille, Khali, Alice, Hei, Nadalina, and Jason.**

**Pairings: Ryan and Ari, Hei and Katherine, Samelia and Alice, Peter and Alicia, Special Guest and Marley, Ian and Rebecca, Jason and Camille, Daniel and Nadalina, Monty and Orchid, Special Guest and Cleo**

**I hope everyone likes the pairings.**

**Warning: Slight swearing.**

* * *

><p>"In the last episode, there was a lot of kissing. Find out what will happen, on Total! Drama! World's Revenge!" the two lovebirds cheered.<p>

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
>You guys are on my mind.<br>You asked me what I wanted to be  
>And now I think the answer is plain to see,<br>I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,  
>Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,<br>Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
>I'll get there one day.<br>Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_  
><em>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous<br>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
><em>(_Whistling in tune_)

* * *

><p>It's late at night, 1:00 AM and everyone was asleep except Monty, who was in a tree. He held a rifle in his hands and pointed the scope down at the Girl's cabin and through the window, he had a clear view of Alice, sleeping.<p>

He then sighed. "I know how your father treats you," he muttered. "He is a terrible man... Maybe he will finally treat you like a person when he found out his daughter's life was sent out to the lord."

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, someone stopped him.

"Hey! What are you doing up there!?" yelled someone, this freaked Monty out as he looked down, seeing a girl. Looking up at him confused.

"What am I doing up here!?" he countered, hoping she would leave. "What are you doing up this late!?" he said as he slid down the tree, hiding the gun behind his back.

"Well, I just wanted to see you," she said, blushing hard. This confused Monty a lot. He barely knew her, heck, he didn't even know her name, but something about her made his heart race.

"Umm, well thanks... I'm Monty," he said, kicking his gun into a bush.

She giggled. "I know that weapon you're hiding in there," she said deviously. He sighed and chuckled as he took it out of the bushes.

"I'm Orchid," she said, and continued. "As well I can see you've joined oWn,"

Monty looked behind his back and saw the back of his jacket. "Yep, them bullies hurt Sheila, and they hurt me physically and verbally," he said as he sat in the grass, taking off his jacket, leaving his top body bare, leaving time for the girl to admire his chest and muscles, blushing.

She sat in the grass on her knees, looking closer at the boy, she was shocked to see him smiling, but tears were streaming down his face like a waterfall. She removed his glasses, revealing his teal eyes. As he continued smiling and crying.

" What's wrong?"

"My bloody life is a living hell... But... At first I wanted to meet him," he said pointing up. "But now... Now I see you and... I don't feel lifeless anymore, I feel... Happy," She understood and hugged him, as he hugged back. The looked into each other's eyes and then shared a kiss. Under the moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>  
><strong> Monty: *leans against the confessional wall* "Wow... She's amazing... I feel... Alive..."<strong>  
><strong> *static*<strong>  
><strong> Orchid: "He's cute... But he kills people." *holds head* "BUT I LOVE HIM!"<strong>

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

><p>Alice woke up. She had been pretending to sleep.<p>

"That jerk! He listened to my conversation with Samelia!"

She snuck over to the Mischievous Monkey's Room.

"Psst." She said, hoping someone would hear her.

Cleo heard Alice.

"Yes?"

"Monty overheard my conversation with Samelia. If you lose, please vote him out," Alice whispered.

"I'll see what I can do," Cleo whispered.

She then closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Campers, today's challenge is a relay race, and there are 4 parts," Harper said.<p>

"You'll have to choose 4 people to represent your team," Frank said.

The Monkeys selected Peter, Ryan, Ari and Monty.

The Anacondas selected Ian, Rebecca, Alicia and Jason.

"Now, go to your spots. Since the Monkeys won Episode 2's challenge, they will get an advantage, which is a head start! A 5 minute head start, to be exact!" Harper cheered.

The Monkeys cheered.

"So, who will do the first part?" Frank asked.

"I'll go," Monty said.

"Anacondas?" Harper asked.

"Me," Ian replied.

"Okay, to those who want to do the second part, step forward, please," Frank said.

Peter and Alicia stepped forward.

"Okay. I'll lead you to your spit once we've decided who will do the third part, and who will do the last part," Frank said. The two nodded, and looked at each other. They blushed at seeing each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Peter: "Wow... That girl is so cute." *realizes what he just said.* "Oh S***! S***! I'm such a F****** idiot!"**

***static***

**Alicia: "Okay, is it just me, or is that guy really handsome?" *she thinks to herself for a moment.* "Yeah, he's handsome. Too bad we're on different teams."**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

><p>"Okay, who wants to do the third part?" Frank asked.<p>

Ryan and Rebecca stepped forward.

"This will be interesting. Brother and Sister, going head to head with each other," Harper chuckled.

"Shut up, Harper," Ryan and Rebecca growled.

"Hey, what's with the grumpy face?" Frank asked.

"We were forced to kiss our crushes," both Ryan and Rebecca said again, at the same time.

Ari and Ian blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ian: "Rebecca has a crush on me? Well, it was surprising."<strong>

***static***

**Ari: "Ryan has a crush on me? Oh... My... Goodness... I have a crush on him too."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

><p>"So that means that Jason and Ari will do the last part," Frank said. Jason and Ari stepped forward, and nodded and gave a friendly smile to each other.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Jason: "Ari's nice, but I believe that Rebecca's brother, Ryan, has his eyes on her. I won't get in the way, but she could be my friend..."**

***static***

**Ari: "Jason's a good guy. He could be a great friend to me."**

***static***

**Camille *breaths a sigh of relief*: "Thank goodness Jason and Ari are only friends."**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

><p>Frank walked through the forest for about 5 minutes before arriving at the part where Peter and Alicia were to stand and wait for their teammate to tag them. He walked forward, leaving the two alone.<p>

There was silence, before Peter cleared his throat.

"Um... Hi..." Peter said.

"Hello there. Wait a minute, are you Peter Vellark?" Alicia asked.

"How'd you know my name?" Peter asked.

"Katherine told the team about you," Alicia said.

"Oh, my rival," Peter spat, annoyed.

"Oh, come on, don't act that way. She's already been eliminated," Alicia scoffed.

There was silence, once again.

"Yes! That'll teach her!" Peter shouted joyfully, before Alicia stopped his rant with a kiss.

Peter's eyes widened, but he melted into the kiss. About 2 minutes later, they broke apart.

"D-Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I would love to," Alicia said, smiling brightly. They then separated from each other.

* * *

><p>Frank came back, and then, Harper got Monty and Ian to stand at the starting line.<p>

"You must tag your partner once you reach them. Monty, are you ready for your head start?" Harper asked.

"Yes," Monty replied.

"Good. On your marks, get set, GO!" Harper exclaimed, and Monty took off into the forest for his five minute head start.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ian, on your marks, get set, go!" Harper exclaimed, and Ian took off to try and win the race for his team.<p>

The remaining campers followed Harper and Frank down a secret pathway to the finish line.

"Don't forget to cheer for your teammates!" Frank reminded them.

* * *

><p>Soon, Monty arrived, and as soon as he arrived, Ian arrived. The two tagged Peter and Alicia. Once they disappeared, they found the secret pathway that led them to the finish line.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good job you two. Now, the winner will be determined to see if either Ari or Jason crosses the finish line," Harper said to both Monty and Ian.<p>

"Right," Ian nodded, and Monty smiled as he gave a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Peter climbed up a tree, and Alicia jumped over branches, and climbed up another tree, while jumping from tree to tree, like Peter. She jumped off the tree, and then, tagged Rebecca, who dashed off into the forest. Peter growled as he jumped off and tagged Ryan, and hurried down the secret pathway.<p>

"Okay! Now, after Rebecca and Ryan return, it will be down to Ari and Jason, to see who will win the challenge," Frank said.

* * *

><p>Rebecca tagged Jason, and he ran off. She ran down the secret path.<p>

Ryan tagged Ari, and gave her a kiss for good luck.

* * *

><p>It was neck and neck. Jason and Ari sped to the finish line. Both crossed the finish line.<p>

"It's a tie! Both teams will eliminate someone!" Harper exclaimed.

"WHAT? NO!" Both teams shouted.

"However, before that... Alicia and Camille, pack your bags, because your switching teams!" Frank exclaimed, to the shock of both teams. Alicia and Camille quickly packed up their stuff and went and unpacked their stuff in their new cabin. Then, they went to their new teams.

* * *

><p><strong>Voting...<strong>

**Mischievous Monkeys**

**Peter: "I have to vote for Ryan." **

***static***

**Ryan: "Bye, Peter." **

***static***

**Ari: "Sorry, Peter, my vote's for you." **

***static***

**Daniel: "Ryan. That's all I'm gonna say."**

***static***

**Monty: "I vote for Ryan!"**

***static***

**Cleo: "I vote for Monty. What he did listening to Alice's conversation wasn't good." *she flicks her hair at the camera.***

***static* **

**Orchid: "My vote? Well, I'll have to say for Ryan. Sorry."**

***static***

**Kenji: "Ryan."**

***static***

**Marley: "Sorry Peter. You get my vote."**

***static***

**Alex: "Ryan, obviously. He's a threat to this team." *smirks at the camera.***

***static***

**Lexie: "Sorry, Ryan, even though you are nice, you still get my vote," *has a sad apologetic look on her face.***

***static***

**Alicia: "Ryan."**

***static***

**Total # of Votes**

**Peter: 3**

**Ryan: 8**

**Monty: 1**

**End Mischievous Monkey's Voting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arrogant Anacondas<strong>

**Rebecca *sighs*: "Second time in a row... oh well. I guess I have to vote for Alice. I really don't want to see her suffer after tonight."**

***static***

**Ian: "I vote for Camille. Sorry."**

***static***

**Samelia: "Rebecca."**

***static***

**Aaron: "Rebecca, mate, sorry, you get my vote."**

***static***

**Antonio: "Rebecca."**

***static***

**Camille: "I vote for Rebecca. Sorry."**

***static***

**Khali: "Rebecca."**

***static***

**Alice: "Rebecca."**

***static***

**Hei: "Rebecca."**

***static***

**Nadalina: "My vote is for that Rebecca girl."**

***static***

**Jason: "Oh man, this is going to be hard. I guess I'm gonna have to go with Alice. I'm really sorry."**

***static***

**Total # of Votes**

**Alice: 2**

**Camille: 1**

**Rebecca: 8**

**End Voting Confessionals**

* * *

><p>The Mischievous Monkeys sat around the bonfire. Marshmallows went to Ari, Daniel, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, Lexie and Alicia, because they had no votes against them. Monty got the second to last marshmallow, because he only had one vote. Ryan and Peter were remaining.<p>

"The last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Peter." Harper said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why him?!" Ari wailed.

"He's a threat," Alex said, standing up.

Ari walked up to Alex, and he leaned forward, expecting a kiss, from the Italian Girl. However, he got a kick in the you know where.

Alex placed his hand where the pain was, tears coming down from his eyes.

"Mommy," he whimpered, before fainting.

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark!" Frank said.

Then, it was onto the Anacondas. Ian, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Khali, Hei, Nadalina and Jason received marshmallows because they had no votes against them. Camille received the second to last marshmallow, because she only had one vote against her. Alice and Rebecca were the only ones who had no marshmallows.

"The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Alice." Frank said. Rebecca stood up and sighed.

"Wait!" Ian shouted.

Rebecca turned around and soon found her lips on Ian's.

"I'll miss you," Ian said.

"I'll miss you too." Rebecca replied back. The two royals got into the cannon, and were shot off.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Ryan and Rebecca are eliminated. Ah well. In the first double elimination in this story. Well, they had a good run. They also got a love interest too! So, yeah. <strong>

**Eliminated: Katherine, Ryan, Rebecca.**

**"Out Of The Woods"**

**Looking at it now**  
><strong> It all seems so simple<strong>  
><strong> We were lying on your couch<strong>  
><strong> I remember<strong>  
><strong> You took a Polaroid of us<strong>  
><strong> Then discovered (then discovered)<strong>  
><strong> The rest of the world was black and white<strong>  
><strong> But we were in screaming color<strong>  
><strong> And I remember thinking…<strong>

**_[Chorus 2x:]_**  
><strong> Are we out of the woods yet?<strong>  
><strong> Are we out of the woods yet?<strong>  
><strong> Are we out of the woods yet?<strong>  
><strong> Are we out of the woods?<strong>  
><strong> Are we in the clear yet?<strong>  
><strong> Are we in the clear yet?<strong>  
><strong> Are we in the clear yet?<strong>  
><strong> In the clear yet?<strong>  
><strong> Good<strong>

** Are we out of the woods?**

** Looking at it now**  
><strong> Last December (last December)<strong>  
><strong> We were built to fall apart<strong>  
><strong> Then fall back together (back together)<strong>  
><strong> Your necklace hanging from my neck<strong>  
><strong> The night we couldn't quite forget<strong>  
><strong> When we decided (we decided)<strong>  
><strong> To move the furniture so we could dance,<strong>  
><strong> Baby, like we stood a chance<strong>  
><strong> Two paper airplanes flying, flying, flying<strong>  
><strong> And I remember thinkin'<strong>

**_[Chorus 2x]_**

** (Are we out of the woods?!)**

** Remember when you hit the brakes too soon?**  
><strong> Twenty stitches in the hospital room<strong>  
><strong> When you started cryin', baby, I did, too<strong>  
><strong> But when the sun came up, I was lookin' at you<strong>  
><strong> Remember when we couldn't take the heat<strong>  
><strong> I walked out and said, "I'm settin' you free,"<strong>  
><strong> But the monsters turned out to be just trees<strong>  
><strong> And when the sun came up, you were lookin' at me<strong>  
><strong> You were lookin' at me<strong>  
><strong> You were lookin' at me,<strong>  
><strong> I remember, oh, I remember<strong>

**_[Chorus 4x]_ **


	5. Episode 5: Happy New Year

**Episode 5: Happy New Year**

**I don't owe Total Drama. **

**The Mischievous Monkeys: Peter, Ari, Daniel, Monty, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, Lexie, and Alicia. **

**The Arrogant Anacondas: Ian, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Camille, Khali, Alice, Hei, Nadalina, and Jason.**

**Pairings: Ryan and Ari, Hei and Katherine, Samelia and Alice, Peter and Alicia, Special Guest and Marley, Ian and Rebecca, Jason and Camille, Daniel and Nadalina, Monty and Orchid, Special Guest and Cleo**

**I hope everyone likes the pairings.**

**Guest: "Ha-ha, sorry, but Ian and Rebecca will remain a couple, even though they are apart. I'm glad you like what Ari did to Alex, you'll see more of it happen."**

**Cally Hart: "Yes! That's perfect! I'll definitely use it. Thanks so much." **

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama World's Revenge, our two teams competed in a relay race. Both teams lost, and we had to say goodbye to the royals, Ryan and Rebecca. Alex tried to kiss Ari, but he got a kick in the you know where..." Harper said, as a flashback was shown of Ari kicking Alex in the you know where.<p>

"That has got to leave a mark!" Frank laughed. "Also, Alicia and Camille swapped teams." Frank said.

"Anyway, which team will win today's challenge? Which team will lose? Find out, on this episode of Total! Drama! World's Revenge!" Harper and Frank announced.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
>You guys are on my mind.<br>You asked me what I wanted to be  
>And now I think the answer is plain to see,<br>I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,  
>Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,<br>Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
>I'll get there one day.<br>Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_  
><em>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous<br>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
><em>(_Whistling in tune_)

* * *

><p>Ari was crying. Sobbing. Her love was gone. And it was all because of Alex.<p>

"Why, hello, my sweet Ari," Alex said, walking into the room.

Ari stood up, and just like last night, kicked Alex in the you know where.

"MOOOMMY!" Alex shouted louder.

"Stay away from me you big fat jerk!" Ari shouted.

"I am not a jerk!" Alex shouted back, standing up again.

"Yes...You...ARE!" Ari shouted back, kicking Alex in the you know where... again. And again... And again... And again... Finally, Alex couldn't take it anymore. He started to stand up... before Ari kicked him in the butt, and he went flying back to his room.

"Ouch..."

* * *

><p>Every single camper gathered around to watch the New Year's Eve Special.<p>

"10...9...8...7...6...5...

4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness of the episode. Happy New Year everyone.<strong>

**To the remaining contestants The next episode will have friends, or loved ones help them with the challenge. Please describe them really well. Do it through reviews.**


	6. Episode 6: Loved Ones

**This chapter was started on Thursday, January 1st, 2015.**

**This chapter was finished on Monday, January 12th, 2015.**

**Episode 6: Loved Ones**

**I don't owe Total Drama. **

**The Mischievous Monkeys: Peter, Ari, Daniel, Monty, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, Lexie, and Alicia. **

**The Arrogant Anacondas: Ian, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Camille, Khali, Alice, Hei, Nadalina, and Jason.**

**Pairings: Ryan and Ari, Hei and Katherine, Samelia and Alice, Peter and Alicia, Special Guest and Marley, Ian and Rebecca, Jason and Camille, Daniel and Nadalina, Monty and Orchid, Special Guest and Cleo**

**I hope everyone likes the pairings.**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama World's Revenge, it was a New Year's Eve Party. Once again, Alex got kicked in the you know where..." Harper said.<p>

"Anyway, today, the loved ones get to visit the remaining contestants. How will it turn out? Find out, on this episode of Total! Drama! World's Revenge!" Harper and Frank announced.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
>You guys are on my mind.<br>You asked me what I wanted to be  
>And now I think the answer is plain to see,<br>I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,  
>Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,<br>Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
>I'll get there one day.<br>Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_  
><em>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous<br>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
><em>(_Whistling in tune_)

* * *

><p>"Everyone, some loved ones will be visiting you. Give it up for Peter's Siblings, and Monty's friends. The others will arrive soon," Frank said.<p>

A young, teenage boy walks off the dock, wearing clothes similar to Monty's only he has no sunglasses, and a black baseball cap.

"Ey' I'm Tony!" he said as he walked up to Monty and gave him a high five. He walked up to Ari, a flirty look in his eyes, which she noticed.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh nothin, I was distracted by your eyes," he said as another boy walked off the dock, again, similar to Monty's clothes. Just with black goggles and messy brown hair.

"Tony, I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said in a southern accent.

"Yeah, your like, 14," she said.

Tony laughed. "I'm 15 babe, and age is just a number... Speaking of numbers can I have yours?" he asked putting his arm around her.

She then smiled and kicked him in the you know where, making everyone cringe, but Monty laughed at the boy's misfortune. He dropped to his knees and squealed. "SWEET BABE RUTH OH GOD!"

The young Texan boy laughed and lifted him off the ground as he glared at the crowd menacingly.

After that... Incident... 3 other people came off the dock, again, wearing clothes similar to Monty's except one in particular had a black fire retardant jacket with oWn printed on it, black pants, black boots, and a gas mask resembling a skull. Another had neatly combed brown hair, and yellow glasses. The final one was very strong looking and bulky. He had a buzz cut and a very menacing look on his face.

The large man the yelled at Monty. "DOES HECTOR GET TO BREAK TEENY BABY MEN NOW!?" he yelled in a booming voice.

"Not yet my pet," he said jokingly. As he said that, Khali whispered to Frank.

"In my country we have pyramids smaller than him," when he looked behind him, Hector was standing over him. He yelped.

Just as Hector was about to punch the boy, a raspy voice came in. "Hector! No!" he obeyed and walked over to the gas mask boy.

"Good... Sandvich?... He asked as the nerdy one held a sandwich in front of him.

Just as the man was about to consume it, the nerd stopped him in a German accent. "Nein! Use your words!" Hector thought for a moment and said, "Good," as Valiant gave him the Sandvich.

Everyone was shocked to see how they seemed to treat him like an animal. They looked at Monty confused.

"He's been out on the battlefield for too long... That's Valiant and Sparky," he said trying to change the subject.

Another boat arrived. 4 boys and a girl got off the boat. To everyone's surprise, the girl was the only one with the other four boys.

"Everyone, meet my siblings..." Peter said, walking forward.

"This is Emma," he began, as a girl with white blonde hair and icy blue eyes glared at the others. She was dressed in a white hoodie that said 'Peace and Love' on it in blue, blue jeans, and white and green runners.

"She's a bit of a tomboy, growing up in a family of only boys," Peter chuckled, before he got punched by his sister.

"OW! What the heck was that for?!" he shouted.

"Don't underestimate me..." she growled.

"One more thing... Today also happens to be Aaron's birthday! He's 17 today. Happy birthday Aaron!" Harper announced.

Aaron groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Aaron: Great... Jasmine must have told them that I was born on New Year's Day... God, this is so embarrassing..."**

***static***

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAT TO YOU! HAPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR AARON! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" everyone sang, and Aaron hid his face behind his hat, totally embarrassed.<p>

"This is Johnathan, and the triplets, Romeo, Andrew, and Austin," Peter said, introducing the last of his siblings.

"Next, here are the parents of Alice," Harper said. Monty narrowed his eyes at the father of Alice, as he went up to speak with him.

"How dare you treat your daughter like scum!" Monty shouted.

"You do not talk to the emperor of Japan that way!" the emperor shouted.

The emperor pushed Monty out of the way, and slapped Alice, who crumbled to the ground, bleeding. Tears threatened to pour down her face.

"Kiki! I'm done! We are getting a divorce!" the mother, Clarissa said, throwing her ring to the emperor.

Frank called the cops, and they arrested the emperor, and he was forced onto a plane to Japan, where the police there sentenced him to death, and his brother, Yang, was the new emperor.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. Why haven't you told me?" Clarissa asked, hugging her daughter.

"I have!" Alice began, sobbing, "But you never believed me!" Alice finished, wailing.

"Miss Orland?..." Samelia asked timidly, walking forward.

"Yes?" Clarissa asked.

"I... love your daughter. It's because I'm a Lesbian. If I could date her, I could help her calm down," Samelia said.

"Well, I guess, but as long as it's okay with her..." Clarissa said, turning to her daughter.

Alice nodded.

"Very well," Clarissa confirmed.

Samelia and Alice kissed.

After they parted, Samelia helped Alice up so that she could be cleaned up from the scraps.

"Ian, here comes your sister, Lilly!" Frank announced, as a tan skinned girl with almond shaped light brown eyes, wavy light brown hair, with blonde at the end, tied into a lose braid. she wore a pink sweater with white hearts, white shorts, and white ballet flats.

"Hey, big brother!" Lilly chirped.

"Hey, Lil' Lilly!" Ian said.

"Don't call me that!" Lilly shouted.

"Alicia, you're siblings are here! Alejandro, Lucia, and Sarah!" Harper announced, as the three tackled Alicia to the ground.

"Marley, you're siblings, Rachel and Colin are here!" Frank announced, as an 18 year old girl and a 14 year old boy stepped off the dock.

"Aaron, here's your cousin, Jasmine!" Harper announced, as the tall Australian girl got off the boat.

"Happy birthday, cousin!" she said.

"Oh great." Aaron groaned.

"Oh, come on Aaron, smile," Jasmine teased.

"No," Aaron snapped.

"Why not?" Jasmine asked.

"You embarrassed me... AGAIN!" Aaron snapped.

"Alex, here comes your cousin, Alejandro," Frank announced.

"Why, Alex, so good to see you again," Alejandro said, coming off the boat. He walked up to Ari.

"Hello, there, cutie," Alejandro said, winking at Ari. Ari smiled, and kicked the Latino boy in the you know where.

"Ooh." Everyone cringed.

Alejandro was in pain. "Mommy," he whimpered.

Alex laughed at his cousin's pain.

"Now, you know how I feel," Alex said.

* * *

><p>SORRY FOR THE TIMESKIP!<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone enjoyed being with their loved ones, and it was a fun day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, sorry for the time-skip, but I have something interesting planned for the next chapter. So, once again, sorry.<strong>

**Today also happens to be my friend's birthday. Due to him being born in the new year, (1999), while myself (1998), he skips a year. So, he's 16.**


	7. Episode 7: The Quiz

**This chapter was started on Wednesday, January 14th, 2015**

**This chapter was finished on: Wednesday, January 28th, 2015**

**Episode 7: The Quiz**

**I don't owe Total Drama. **

**The Mischievous Monkeys: Peter, Ari, Daniel, Monty, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, and Alicia. **

**The Arrogant Anacondas: Ian, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Camille, Khali, Alice, Hei, Nadalina, and Jason.**

**Pairings: Ryan and Ari, Hei and Katherine, Samelia and Alice, Peter and Alicia, Special Guest and Marley, Ian and Rebecca, Jason and Camille, Daniel and Nadalina, Monty and Orchid, Special Guest and Cleo**

**Alliances**

**The Mischievous Monkeys: {Peter, Alicia, Alex}; {Daniel, Monty, Orchid, Ari, Marley, Kenji} **

**The Arrogant Anacondas: {Ian, Samelia, Alice}; {Aaron, Antonio, Camille, Jason}; {Khali, Hei, Nadalina}**

**I hope everyone likes the pairings.**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama World's Revenge, the loved ones were able to visit the remaining competitors." Harper said.<p>

"Boy, it was fun, when Ari kicked Monty's friend Toby and Alex's cousin, Alejandro in the you-know-where..." Frank laughed.

"Anyway, today, it's a challenge. Which team will win today's challenge? Which team will lose? Find out, on this episode of Total! Drama! World's Revenge!" Harper and Frank announced.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
>You guys are on my mind.<br>You asked me what I wanted to be  
>And now I think the answer is plain to see,<br>I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,  
>Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,<br>Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
>I'll get there one day.<br>Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_  
><em>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous<br>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
><em>(_Whistling in tune_)

* * *

><p><strong>With the Mischievous Monkeys...<strong>

Peter snuck up from behind Alicia.

"AH!" she screamed, before turning around.

"PETE! Don't scare me like that!" she shouted.

"Ha-ha, sorry, babe," Peter, said winking at her. Then, his face became serious.

"Look, only call me Pete when we're alone," he said.

"I promise," Alicia responded, kissing him on the lips.

* * *

><p>Ari was crying.<p>

"Look, I know you're upset about Ryan leaving, but I'm sure he wants you to remain strong for him," Marley said.

Ari dried her tears. "You're right. Thanks, Marley," she said.

"No problem!" Marley exclaimed.

* * *

><p>It was time for the challenge. Frank announced that it was a quiz. So far, the score was tied at 19-19.<p>

"Now, I'll need one representative from each team to answer the tie-breaker," Frank said.

The Arrogant Anacondas went with Jason, while The Mischievous Monkeys went with Lexie.

"Okay, here's the question: In total, how many contestants have competed in the TV series of Total Drama?" Frank asked.

"It's 55," Jason replied.

"Correct! The Arrogant Anacondas win!" Frank exclaimed.

"YEAH!" the team cheered.

"This is great, just great! I hate losing!" Peter snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Voting Confessionals<strong>

**Peter: "One word: Lexie."**

***static***

**Ari: "Sorry, Lexie."**

***static***

**Daniel: "Monty, Orchid, Cleo, Kenji, and I formed an alliance. We are going to vote out Peter."**

***static***

**Monty: "Peter."**

***static***

**Orchid: "Peter."**

***static***

**Cleo: "Peter."**

***static***

**Kenji: "Peter."**

***static***

**Marley: "Lexie."**

***static***

**Alex: "Lexie."**

***static***

**Lexie: "I really don't want to do this, but, since it was my fault that my team lost the challenge, I'm voting for myself."**

***static***

**Alicia: "Lexie."**

***static***

**End Voting Confessionals**

* * *

><p><strong>Elimination Ceremony<strong>

"Safe are the following: Ari, Daniel, Monty, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, and Alicia," Harper said, tossing marshmallows to the safe players.

"Yes!" Ari cheered.

"Sweet," Daniel said.

"This is so exciting!" Monty exclaimed.

"Safe for another week," Cleo said smugly.

"Thank goodness," Orchid sighed.

"Wow!" Kenji exclaimed.

"YAY!" Marley cheered.

Alex chuckled.

"Yes!" Alicia cheered. She then crossed her fingers when she saw that her boyfriend was in the bottom 2.

"Lexie, you voted for yourself, so, your out of here," Harper said, tossing the last marshmallow to Peter.

Lexie stood up.

"Good luck you guys," she said.

"Thanks, Lexie," everyone but Peter said.

She was launched off.

"Ari, Marley, join our alliance," Daniel whispered.

"Deal," the two girls whispered.

* * *

><p>"20 contestants remain! Who will be the next to go? Find out, next time, on Total! Drama! Word's Revenge!" Harper and Frank announced.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminated: Katherine, Ryan, Rebecca, Lexie<strong>

**Sorry to Lexie's creator for her elimination. Next Episode is the first aftermath special! Send your questions in for Katherine, Ryan, Rebecca and Lexie. Please do that through the reviews. **

**You also may have noticed that I've changed my penname. Now, I am known as The Beautiful Kayla Storm. This sounds nicer. I'll see you in the next update. I need at least 5 questions for each of the eliminated contestants, and a song that represents them, because there will be a new segment called: 'Let's SING!'**

**See these symbols? {} This represents the alliances.**


	8. Episode 8: TDWR Aftermath 1

**Thanks to Cally Hart and Ali6123 for sending in questions.**

**A few questions have been made up.**

**This chapter was started on Wednesday, January 28th, 2015**

**This chapter was finished on: Sunday, February 1st, 2015 **

**Episode 8: TDWR Aftermath 1**

**I don't owe Total Drama. **

**The Mischievous Monkeys: Peter, Ari, Daniel, Monty, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, and Alicia. **

**The Arrogant Anacondas: Ian, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Camille, Khali, Alice, Hei, Nadalina, and Jason.**

**Alliances**

**The Mischievous Monkeys: {Peter, Alicia, Alex}; {Daniel, Monty, Orchid, Ari, Marley, Kenji} **

**The Arrogant Anacondas: {Ian, Samelia, Alice}; {Aaron, Antonio, Camille, Jason}; {Khali, Hei, Nadalina}**

* * *

><p>The aftermath theme is playing.<p>

"Hello! I'm Alexandra," a girl said.

"My name's Jason," a boy said.

"I'm Adam," the other boy said.

"And my name's Carrey," a girl said. She had round eyes, which were brown. Her shoulder length brown hair was tied up with a brown ribbon, and there are a few bangs right over both eyes. She wore a black knee-length shorts, a blue tank top, a black jacket and black boots.

"And we're your hosts for the Total Drama World's Revenge Aftermath Special!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"First off, we will be airing episodes of this after every four eliminations," Adam said.

"You got that right," Carrey winked at the camera.

"So, should we welcome our first guest?" Jason asked.

"Yes we should. She's an exact look-a-like of Katniss Everdeen from the Hunger Games, her family is related to Jennifer Lawrence, who is their second cousin, once removed, please welcome Katherine EVEROSE!" Alexandra announced.

Katherine walked in to boos.

"Wow, Kathy, seems like the audience actually hates you. Why?" Carrey asked.

"None of your business," Katherine snapped.

"Of course it's our business, we're the hosts of the aftermath special," Adam snapped.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Fine! I called Khali an Egyptian Freak. Happy now?" she snapped.

The crowd booed her.

"SHUT UP!" Katherine growled.

The crowd continued booing.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Katherine shouted, even louder, so loud, that Adam, Alexandra, Jason, and Carrey had to cover their ears. The crowd shut up.

"Wow, you seem really upset, Katherine," Adam said.

"What do you think?" Katherine snapped.

"Okay, we have a question for you. This is from Ali6123. She asks: Why do you and Peter have a rivalry?" Carrey asked.

"Well... the Vellark and Everrose family were always rivals, so, yeah," Katherine said.

"Next question! This comes from Cally Hart. She asks: Since you now seem to have lost to your sworn enemy, now how do you feel? Will the Everroses still be number one now?" Adam asked.

"DUH! of course we are still number one! We always beat them in family versus family events. They always come in last place," Katherine said smugly.

"Now, what song represents you?" Jason asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" Katherine asked.

"Well, we are doing a segment called..." Adam paused.

"LET'S SING!" the entire group shouted.

"Give me the mic," Katherine demanded. A microphone was handed to her.

Music started playing.

It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
>And make fun of our exes, uh uh, uh uh.<br>It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
>To fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh.<p>

Yeah,  
>We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time<br>It's miserable and magical.  
>Oh, yeah<br>Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines  
>It's time<p>

Uh oh!  
>I don't know about you<br>But I'm feeling 22  
>Everything will be alright<br>If you keep me next to you  
>You don't know about me<br>But I'll bet you want to  
>Everything will be alright<br>If we just keep dancing like we're  
>22, ooh-ooh<br>22, ooh-ooh

It seems like one of those nights,  
>This place is too crowded.<br>Too many cool kids, uh uh, uh uh (who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew?)  
>It seems like one of those nights,<br>We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming  
>Instead of sleeping.<p>

Yeah,  
>We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way<br>It's miserable and magical.  
>Oh, yeah<br>Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks  
>It's time<p>

Uh oh! (hey!)  
>I don't know about you<br>But I'm feeling 22  
>Everything will be alright<br>If you keep me next to you  
>You don't know about me<br>But I'll bet you want to  
>Everything will be alright (alright)<br>If we just keep dancing like we're  
>22, ooh-ooh (oh, oh, oh)<br>22, ooh-ooh  
>I don't know about you<br>22, ooh-ooh  
>22, ooh-ooh<p>

It feels like one of those nights,  
>We ditch the whole scene.<br>It feels like one of those nights,  
>We won't be sleeping.<br>It feels like one of those nights,  
>You look like bad news.<br>I gotta have you,  
>I gotta have you.<p>

Ooh-ooh  
>Ooh-ooh, ye-e-e-e-eah, hey<br>I don't know about you (I don't know about you)  
>But I'm feeling 22<br>Everything will be alright  
>If you keep me next to you<br>You don't know about me (you don't know about me)  
>But I'll bet you want to<br>Everything will be alright  
>If we just keep dancing like we're<br>22, ooh-ooh  
>22, ooh-ooh<br>22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah  
>22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

It feels like one of those nights,  
>We ditch the whole scene<br>It feels like one of those nights,  
>We won't be sleeping<br>It feels like one of those nights,  
>You look like bad news,<br>I gotta have you,  
>I gotta have you.<p>

The music ended. Katherine tossed the mic back to the group.

"Well, thanks, Katherine. Now, go and sit in the peanut gallery. Next up: they are from a royal family, please welcome Ryan and Rebecca!" Adam announced.

The two royals walked onto the stage with the audience cheering for them.

"OH come on! You cheer for them, but boo me?!" Katherine shouted. Tomatoes were thrown at her. She pouted before staying silent.

"So, Ryan, Rebecca, we have questions for you. They are from Cally Hart. She asks: Ryan, How are you dealing with your loss and being away from Ari? and for Rebecca: What would you say that you miss most about Ian?" Alexandra asked.

"I am dealing with my loss just fine, and I really miss Ari's cute smile, and the way she laughs," Ryan said.

"Ryan, do you have a song that represents you?" Carrey asked.

"Why yes, do you want to hear it?" Ryan asked.

"Yes!" the audience cheered, as Ryan was handed a microphone.

"Before I started to date Ari, I was dating this popular girl in the school. She was rich, and you can say that she was a spoiled brat, because she got whatever she wanted... she was even the cheerleading captain! One day, I was going to ask her to prom, but I saw her with the football team captain. She told me she only dated me for my looks, so, this song is to pour out my anger," Ryan said, before music started playing, and he began to sing. His voice was angelic.

I remember when we broke up the first time  
>Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like<br>We hadn't seen each other in a month  
>When you said you needed space. (What?)<br>Then you come around again and say  
>"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."<br>Remember how that lasted for a day?  
>I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."<p>

Ooh, we called it off again last night  
>But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you<p>

We are never ever ever getting back together,  
>We are never ever ever getting back together,<br>You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
>But we are never ever ever ever getting back together<p>

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
>And me falling for it screaming that I'm right<br>And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
>With some indie record that's much cooler than mine<p>

Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
>But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you<p>

We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
>We are never, ever, ever getting back together<br>You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
>But we are never ever ever ever getting back together<p>

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
>Oh oh oh<p>

I used to think that we were forever ever  
>And I used to say, "Never say never..."<br>Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
>And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,<br>We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
>We are never ever ever getting back together<br>You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
>But we are never ever ever ever getting back together<p>

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,  
>We, ooh, getting back together<p>

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
>But we are never ever ever ever getting back together<p>

The music ended. Everyone cheered. Ryan handed the microphone back to the group.

"Well, I really miss Ian, a lot, and the song that represents me is Style, by Taylor Swift," Rebecca said.

"Okay then, let's hear it," Carrey said, tossing a microphone to Rebecca, as music started playing.

Midnight,  
>You come and pick me up, no headlights<br>Long drive,  
>Could end in burning flames or paradise<br>Fade into view, oh, it's been a while since I have even heard from you (heard from you)

I should just tell you to leave 'cause I  
>Know exactly where it leads but I<br>Watch us go 'round and 'round each time

You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
>And I got that red lip classic thing that you like<br>And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
>'Cause we never go out of style<br>We never go out of style

You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt  
>And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt<br>And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
>'Cause we never go out of style<br>We never go out of style.

So it goes  
>He can't keep his wild eyes on the road<br>Takes me home  
>Lights are off, he's taking off his coat<br>I say, 'I heard, oh, that you've been out and about with some other girl, some other girl.'

He says, 'What you've heard is true but I  
>Can't stop thinking about you,' and I...<br>I said, 'I've been there too a few times.'

'Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
>And I got that red lip classic thing that you like<br>And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
>'Cause we never go out of style<br>We never go out of style

You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt  
>And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt<br>And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
>'Cause we never go out of style<br>We never go out of style

Take me home  
>Just take me home, yeah.<br>Just take me home  
>(out of style)<p>

You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
>And I got that red lip classic thing that you like<br>And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
>'Cause we never go out of style<br>We never go out of style  
>The music ended.<p>

"Okay, go and sit next to Katherine," Jason told the twin royals, who nodded. Rebecca handed the microphone back to Carrey.

"We have one final guest everyone! Let's introduce Lexie!" Carrey announced.

Lexie smiled at the crowd.

"G'day everyone," she said.

"So, Lexie, Cally Hart has a question for you. She asks: So now what will you do, since you were eliminated early? Does it hurt?" Jason asked.

"Um, I don't know what I'm gonna do, to be honest. It does hurt, cause, now, I won't be able to save my family's zoo," she said sadly.

"Well, the producers has asked us to give you a $200 million check to save your family zoo," Carrey said, with a smile, as the giant check came out.

"Really? Oh my goodness! Thank you!" Lexie cheered.

"And, now, time for you to do your song, so, hit it!" Alexandra announced, tossing the microphone to Lexie. Music started playing, and a smiling Lexie sang.

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
>Scared to rock the boat and make a mess<br>So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
>I guess that I forgot I had a choice<br>I let you push me past the breaking point  
>I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything<p>

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
>Already brushing off the dust<br>You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
>Like thunder gonna shake the ground<br>You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
>Get ready 'cause I've had enough<br>I see it all, I see it now

_[Chorus]_  
>I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire<br>'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
>Louder, louder than a lion<br>'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
>Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes<br>I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
>Already brushing off the dust<br>You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
>Like thunder gonna shake the ground<br>You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
>Get ready 'cause I've had enough<br>I see it all, I see it now

_[Chorus]_  
>I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire<br>'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
>Louder, louder than a lion<br>'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>You're gonna hear me roar  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You'll hear me roar<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You're gonna hear me roar...<p>

Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
>'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar<br>Louder, louder than a lion  
>'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You're gonna hear me roar<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>You'll hear me roar  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>You're gonna hear me roar...

The music ended.

"Thanks, Lexie. Please sit in the peanut gallery. Okay, we have one last question for you, and it's from your fellow competitor, Monty. He says: Listen mates, I joined oWn due to a certain someone picking off our countries for oil plants, and bullying. We aren't bad people, we just want vengeance. So, what do you think about us now?" Adam asked.

"Whatever," Katherine said.

"Totally okay with me," Ryan said.

"I really don't mind at all," Rebecca said.

"It's okay, we understand," Lexie said.

"Alright, thanks, you guys. Well, that's all the time we have for our show, but, don't worry, we'll be back after another four eliminations," Jason said.

"So with that being said, I'm Alexandra," Alexandra said.

"I'm Adam," Adam said.

"I'm Jason," Jason said.

"And I'm Carrey! We'll see you next time!" Carrey exclaimed, as the camera faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's that! Thanks for reading! Read and review, please, it would be great!<strong>


	9. Episode 9: Sudden Death Elimination Pt 1

**This chapter was started on: Monday, February 2nd, 2015 **

**This chapter was finished on: Thursday, February 26th, 2015**

**Episode 9: Sudden Death Elimination Part 1**

**I don't owe Total Drama. **

**Finalists**

**Peter, Ari, Daniel, Monty, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, Alicia,**** Ian, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Camille, Khali, Alice, Hei, Nadalina, and Jason.**

**The camper's fears**

**Alicia: Claustrophobia (completed)**

**Marley: Volcanoes (completed)**

**Ian: Stalkers (completed)**

**Camille: Moths (completed)**

**Jason: Heights (completed)**

**Orchid: Snakes (failed)**

**Cleo: Seagulls (failed)**

**Hei: Fighting a Giant Panda (completed)**

**Nadalina: Mine Fields (completed)**

**Daniel: Being buried alive (completed)**

**Kenji: Wolves (completed)**

**Khali: Being buried alive (competed) **

**Samelia: Bats (failed)**

**Ari: Drowning (completed)**

**Monty: Police (failed)**

**Peter: Romeo (completed)**

**Alex: Tigers (completed)**

**Aaron: Clowns (failed)**

**Antonio: Bugs (failed)**

**Alice: Ninjas (failed)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Last time on Total Drama World's Revenge, we had a quiz. The Mischievous Monkeys lost, and Lexie was sent home. What will happen next? Find out on Total! Drama! World's Revenge!" The two lovebirds shouted.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,<br>You guys are on my mind.  
>You asked me what I wanted to be<br>And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
>I wanna be famous.<em>

_I wanna live close to the sun,  
>Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,<br>Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
>I'll get there one day.<br>Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_  
><em>I wanna be, wanna be, I wanna be famous<br>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
><em>(_Whistling in tune_)

Fade to episode

* * *

><p>"Campers, you have made the merge! I know, a little early, but we are going to determine our final three!" Harper announced.<p>

"HOW?!" all the campers shouted.

"Simple: By doing mini challenges. The people who don't complete their challenges will automatically be eliminated," Frank said, to the gasps of the campers.

* * *

><p><strong>MINI CHALLENGE #1: Phobia Factor<strong>

* * *

><p>"For this first mini challenge, you are going to have to face your fears. We were able to get them from your application forms," Frank said.<p>

All of the campers gasped.

"However, why don't you tell them to the viewers. It would make the ratings go up really high," Harper said, smirking.

"I'm afraid of Ninjas," Alice spoke up.

"Being buried alive," Daniel said.

"That's my fear too," Khali replied.

"Tigers," Alex said.

"Wow, that's really lame, AL," Ari said.

"DON'T CALL ME AL!" Alex roared.

"Seagulls," Cleo said.

"I'm afraid of drowning," Ari said.

"Wow, now that's really lame," Alex said.

This caused Ari to kick Alex in the you-know-where, twice.

"Mommy," Alex squeaked out, before fainting.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Mine fields," Nadalina spoke up.

"Heights, they really creep me out," Jason said, his eyes widening.

"Wolves," Kenji spoke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Samelia: "So now, we were told to tell the viewers our fears. I'm afraid of bats. Alicia is afraid of tight spaces, even Marley admitted that she was afraid of volcanoes. Camille went on and on about her mortal fear of moths. Orchid even said that she was afraid of snakes. Aaron said that clowns freaked him out. Hei said that fighting a giant panda freaked him out! Antonio is afraid of bugs. I don't know what Peter is afraid of..."**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

><p>"So, Peter. You are the only one who hasn't told us your fear. What is it?" Harper asked.<p>

Everyone looked at Peter, who had a freaked out look on his face.

"R-Romeo, my little brother. H-he f-f-forces me to pray to Juliet, the sister of my enemy, who he calls a goddess," Peter stutters.

Everyone but Alicia laughed.

"OH MY GOODNESS! THAT IS SO FUNNY!" Ari burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing at my boyfriend!" she shouted. No one heard her, as they continued laughing.

"I SAID, STOP LAUGHING AT MY BOYFRIEND!" she shouted louder. Everyone immediately stopped laughing. They didn't like it when Alicia was upset. They didn't like Alicia's mad side.

"Okay! Time for you to face your fears!" Frank announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Marley-Volcanoes<strong>

Marley saw a volcano.

"Marley, if you want to pass your fear, you must walk across the bridge, blindfolded," Harper said, to a shaking Marley.

"Marley! You can do it! We believe in you!" her ex-teammates shouted.

"You're right. I can do this," Marley replied. The blindfold was tied around her eyes, and she quickly ran across the bridge.

"Marley gets to stay in the game!" Frank announced. Marley took off her blindfold, and breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel and Khali-Being Buried Alive<strong>

"Daniel, Khali, if you want to pass your fear, you need to stay underground for 2 minutes," Frank said. The crate holding them in was lowered to the ground. There were air-holes inside so that they could breath.

"It's okay, it's okay," Khali muttered.

"We can do this. I know we can," Daniel replied.

Two minutes passed. The crate was brought back up, and Daniel and Khali left, panting and breathing.

"Khali and Daniel are staying in the game!" Harper announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Kenji-Wolves<strong>

Kenji was shaking in fear. There was a wolf cub, and a mother wolf.

"Kenji, if you want to stay in the game, you must pet this wolf cub. That's it," Harper said.

Kenji took a deep breath. He then slowly petted the wolf cub.

"KENJI GETS TO STAY IN THE GAME!" Frank announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for skipping through the rest of the fears.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay! Some of you failed your fears. Which means that we have to say goodbye to the following: Orchid, Cleo, Samelia, Monty, Aaron, Antonio and Alice," Harper said.<p>

"The rest of you, say goodbye to them," Frank said.

It was a tearful goodbye.

"Okay, we'll have to use the boat, tomorrow will be the next mini-challenge," Harper said.

The 7 got onto the Boat of Losers and Left.

* * *

><p><strong>Remaining: Ari, Daniel, Alicia, Monty, Ian, Camille, Jason, Hei, Nadalina, Peter, Alex, and Khali.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, 12 remain! Yeah, I know I didn't feature much, but it's okay. Part 2 will be up soon. Sorry for the late update.<strong>


End file.
